XMen Evolution: Short Story Thing
by DeadShaggy
Summary: Erm, Scott chases down a robber!
1. I made Scott an idiot and I'm proud

Previously On X-Men Evolution:

Professor Xavier was forced to engage in a fist fight to the death with a gang of no-good hoodlums! But he miraculously won!

Scott blew Kitty's face off with one of his eye blasts when she went into his room to wake him up! Guess she shouldn't have been standing so close to him when he opened his eyes then.

Jean realized that she didn't have a cool code name to go by so she named herself Kid Brain Blast!

Mr. McCoy joined a boy band and then quit the group and became a clerk at a store!

Scott can't stop watching Dukes of Hazard!

Magnus made Logan dance like a puppet for his own personal amusement and then tossed him off a building!

Kurt got a much needed trim!

Kitty's sort of dying because no one's tending to her wounds! But there's not much that can be done about it, because she's faceless! That's pretty irreparable don't you think?

After a wacky chain of events, Logan was turned into an eight year old kid!

Apocalypse is incorrigible! At least that's what I think!

Evan went to the store where Mr. McCoy works at to buy some snacks, after bringing the items he selected to the counter he found out that he didn't have enough money to pay for the five cent tax!

X-Men Evolution: Short Story Thing.

xxx

It was a sunny afternoon at the mansion as Logan prepared to head out.

"Leaving Logan?" Professor Xavier asked as he rolled up on him.

"Yeah, I'm going out for a drink," Logan replied as he opened the door.

"But you're only eight, Logan. You can't drink any alcoholic beverages," Charles said as Logan turned around to face him.

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna stop me? You? I'll drink what I want!" Logan yelled at the surprised Charles. "I'll be back when I feel like it!" Logan yelled as he ran outside and hopped on his tricycle, peddling with the fury that all eight year olds possess.

"Hmm, what peculiar behavior. Perhaps he should cut back on the pop rocks?" Charles said as Logan rode off in the distance.

xxx 

"Mister, help me!" A kid yelled to Mr. McCoy from inside a lions pit at the zoo.

"Just a moment, I'm drinking in the irony of it all,"the blue furred mansaid before snickering.

xxx

Scott was just driving down the street in his shiny red car when he spotted a bank being robbed, feeling that he had to do something he hopped out of the car and ran down an alley way so he could change clothes for battle. As he took his time changing, the bank robber came out of the bank, which was right across the street, and hopped into his getaway car.

Scott had just come out of the alley in time to see the robber start driving away.

"What! Nobody escapes from Cyclops and lives to tell about it!" Cyclops yelled as he hopped into his car and started speeding after the robber, paying no mind to the people who had saw him run into the alley and then run out of it in a different outfit.

After a long chase through the city, the robber drove his car towards a bridge which was still under construction, but he payed no mind to that and drove off the bridge. Having hoped that the car would have made the jump to the other side safely. But it didn't and simply fell into the water below.

"_Alllll, _right. I don't have to worry about him living to tell now, wait, no, it's not all right! I'm gonna drive off the bridge too!" Cyclops screamed as his car went flying off the bridge.

Looks like those good ol' boys got themselves into another fine mess.

xxx

End

End Notes: Hahahahaha! I wrote this in like twenty minutes at around four o'clock am, so you can blame this story on that.


	2. The stupidity draws to a close

Note: I'm supposed to be helping my mom and sister clean the house, so I decided to finally write another chapter for this. That makes no sense what so ever, but hey, I just hope someone finds some amusement in this story.

X-Men Evolution: Short Story Thing

"Why is the world so cruel? This is a great injustice that pains me greatly, how could I have forgot to bring some change along with me to pay the five cent tax? This sucks!" Evan shook his fist at the convenience store in the distance as he walked in a random direction.

He needed some money if was going to get those snacks, sure he could just ask his Aunt Ororo, or the Professor, but his mind simply didn't work like that.

The quest began.

xxx

Scott sat helplessly on the hood of his car as it sat slowly sinking into the water below the half completed bridge. There wasn't land anywhere in site but he didn't intend to leave without his precious car anyway, a short distance away the bank robber was in a similar predicament as he waited for his car to either sink, or for someone to come rescue him.

"Why haven't you swam away yet!" Scott yelled at him, it would have made a lot of sense.

"I can't swim!" the robber shrugged. "You?"

"I'll never leave my car! It's my baby!" Scott, still in his battle outfit yelled.

"Oh, want to play Solitaire?" Robber asked.

"That's a one-person game!" Scott shouted.

"My bad!" Robber yelled. "I don't have any cards anyway!"

Scott rubbed his temples in annoyance. Then he looked up at the bridge as he heard someone.

xxx

Professor Xavier looked at the clock on the wall, that he was pretty sure wasn't there before, in concern. "It's 6:00 PM, it's past Logan's curfew, he should have been home by now," the Prof. said. 

Just then, the front door to was slammed shut as someone entered.

"Ah, Logan. I hope you realized that you're late," Xavier said.

"Charles, are you goin' crazy? I'm waaaaay older than you, I should be giving you a curfew," Logan snorted.

"Logan, you're only eight," Xavier.

"That's only because of those mushrooms from China! That was your fault anyway, with your 'Hello Logan, I bought some mushrooms from China that you might like, they're not poison or anything, try some,' garbage," Logan slurred out, having a bit more to drink than an eight year body could take.

Xavier coughed into his palm, "I suppose that was wrong of me, but I assumed that with your healing abilities you would recover from any poison or side affects that theymay have had. Guess I was wrong," he chuckled.

"Thasss what I thought, youse wanted ta poison me so I wouldn't be in the piccha anymore," Logan took a drunken swing of rage at the Professor.

Xavier, having lived a long life of back alley knife fights and bar room brawls, easily grabbed the eight year old's outstretched little fist, pulled him close, and tied him up in his jacket.

"Wassa the world jus happened!" Logan was perplexed.

"I think some time alone in your room should clear your head young man," Xavier dragged the baffled mutant-man-boy away.

xxx

Scott attempted to make out the figure standing on the bridge ahead. "Hello? Can you help me!" 

"I need help too! I've fallen and I can't swim, or fly!" Robber shouted. No one cared.

Scott heard the person on the bridge, but couldn't make it out.

"Yell louder!" he shouted.

"I said, do you have a nickel!" the person shouted.

Scott pulled at his tights helplessly and shrugged, "No!"

"Then I can't help you!" the person shouted.

"Nooo!" Robber yelled as he shook some spare change in his hand. "I only have four pennies myself!" He seemed to have completely forgotten about the huge sack of money he got from the bank.

Evan left the X-Men that day. The last anyone heard of him was that he moved underground for some asinine reason that involved not finding any nickels. He was never heard from again.

xxx

Xavier was heading down the hallway after dropping Logan off in his room, when he noticed something strange. "Hmm, Kitty hasn't been downstairs all day, I wonder what might have happened?" 

He rolled his way to her room, opened the door, and found that she was nowhere in sight.

"That's odd, if she hasn't be outside today, and she's not in her room, where is she?" Xavier used his telepathic powers to locate her, he realized that she was in Scott's room and rolled out.

"How could this have happened!" Xavier exclaimed in shock, after finding Kitty's body. "I just realized that Scott hasn't been home for hours! He could be in danger!" Charles quickly left the room to find his favorite student.

Kitty twitched on the floor.

xxx

"My word! Jean! I haven't seen you since this morning! And Kurt, have you done something with your hair?" Xavier was amazed, it was like he hadn't seen any of the kids in weeks, he needed to stop zoning out for hours to reads complete strangers' thoughts so often. 

"Professor we were at school all morning, and we just got home after coming from the mall, are you okay?" Jean asked. Kurt just rubbed his chin, smooth as a baby's behind.

"I'm fine Jean, but you should have seen Kitty, she looks awful, like she hasn't slept in years," Xavier responded.

xxx

Scott scratched his head as he tried to come up with a way to get back to land without leaving his car behind, already it was nearly all the way under. He took a quick look at the guy he had been chasing in the first place.

The robber waved his hand, the only thing above water at the moment, as he slowly drowned.

"The seeds of crime bear bitter fruit criminal! Maybe this lesson, in drowning, should teach you that!" Scott shook his fist at the drowning man.

xxx

Eventually, Professor Xavier used his telepathy to find Scott, and had Kurt teleport and go rescue him. The robber was never heard from again.

Kitty's body was found by Scott, for the second time, but no one knew how to fix a missing face and they weren't even sure if she was alive or dead.

After shaving off all his fur, Kurt joined the Blue Man group.

Drunk Logan stayed drunk, and a kid.

Storm never appeared in this story. Just because.

And Xavier slowly went insane, he'd seen one too many knife fights not to.

xxx

End

Notes: I hope someone liked this, I felt that I should write at least one more chapter for this story since at least a few people liked the first part. If no one does like this, then I'll go into my corner and cry. Nah, I'll just nod in understanding.


End file.
